Classiques Dans L'Amour
by olympicmayhem
Summary: A small collection of drabbles inspired by classical music, mostly featuring MaeIso and Karmagisa.
1. Disclaimer

Just a couple of disclaimers before we start with the drabbles. I do not own Assassination Classroom nor am I affiliated with Shueisha, Weekly Shounen Jump, and Matsui Yuusei-sensei. I am also not the genius behind these classical music to which I have named these drabbles to. I recommend those who will read my collection to listen to these. They are wonderful and are my personal favorites (although I cannot play them. I'm just a newbie violinist and most of these are pieces for the piano lol). I only own the plots of these drabbles. If there is any other fanfic or story out there that's similar to the drabbles I write, it is purely out of coincidence. Also, please excuse the grammatical errors you may encounter along the way. English isn't really my first language. If you can, please leave a comment after reading. Thank you and please enjoy reading! :)

- _olympicmayhem_


	2. Claire de Lune

_Claire de Lune_

* * *

Summary: For once, Maehara just wants to be transparent to his best friend under the blanket of stars and the moon.

* * *

He walks back home with him, with his best friend. It wasn't a strange sight, they've been walking home together ever since they were both in elementary school. The stars are out tonight, a million brilliant lights covering the blanket of midnight blue and helping the crescent moon give light.  
He sighs, stops walking, and begins to wonder how it ended up like this. Maybe he started feeling like this at the end of their second year, when it was predicted that he would fall right into the End Class along with the other losers. He was actually sad not because he was going to Class 3-E, but because he wouldn't be with him, and was secretly delighted when he found out that he was going to be in Class 3-E as well, although he would never tell that to anyone. Maybe it was when they were handed the impossible task to kill their new teacher, the way he handled the situation and led the class surprised him. He knows more than anyone else that Isogai Yuuma excels at leading of course, but seeing it in action still left him in awe. He doesn't know when it started, of course, nobody knows when they actually start feeling it. He just suddenly came to a realisation one day, and he's afraid of it-afraid of the feeling, of the pain it usually comes with.  
He starts seeing more girls, even more than he usually does. He tries to hide, to mask himself, by using those girls. He feels the guilt weigh down on him of course, for using them, but the fear dominates in his heart. He hates himself for being such a coward, for being so weak that he can't bring himself to face him without feeling a slight tinge of pain. He slowly fades into the background, watching as his best friend transforms into a more efficient leader while he's stuck in the water, unable to reach the surface. He starts to watch in the backseat, slowly giving his place in the front row seat to Kataoka Megu.

"Hey Maehara!" his best friend calls after him, a few meters away from him, snapping him out of his reverie. "What's taking you so long? I'm gonna leave you if you don't start walking." and he laughs, and the sound sends shivers down Maehara's back. He watches as his best friend turns his back on him, watches those annoyingly cute antennae at the top of his head, slowly begin to fade into the darkness. He feels his heart yearn for him, feels the stars tell him to get moving, feels the wind pushing him, slowly nudging him forward, sees the moon shine light, showing him the way. He lets out a little chuckle then, silently thanking the wind, the moon and the stars for telling him what to do, for shining a feeble ray of truth.  
Maehara chases after the best friend he's been in love with for how long, nobody knows. He just knows that he needs to get out of the cage he's brought himself in, to break the facade, to stop hiding from the truth. He reaches out, his arm visibly shaking, and grips the other's arm tightly as he spins him around to face him. He looks directly at the other one's dark orbs, feel his heart drop down to his stomach. It doesn't matter anymore, he thinks. Tomorrow, when the sun shines, it'd be as if nothing happened. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and crashes his lips to the black-haired boy's, hearing the surprise he made, and kisses him, not in the way Bitch-sensei taught them or how he kissed all those other girls, but gently, with a silent plea of "don't leave me" and an even more silent "I love you".  
It's alright, he thinks. It doesn't matter anymore. When the sun shines, it'd be like nothing happened and they're just best friends. But right now, even if it was only for tonight, he wants to be transparent under the blanket of stars with the silver moonlight shining through.

* * *

 **A/N: Whenever I listen to Debussy's Claire de Lune, I think of transparency to someone you love, so voila: an Isohara drabble about being transparent about your feelings. I know this is just as good as the others, meaning it sucks, but I still thank you for giving this crappy drabble a little bit of your time. I truly appreciate it. As usual, please excuse the grammar and spelling errors you may encounter along the way. Comments are very much welcomed! -olympicmayhem**


	3. Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)

_Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)_

* * *

Summary: Because sometimes, sorrow tries to hide in a happy tune, and Karma finds himself doing the same.

* * *

Sometimes he'd pretend the feelings don't exist, that they're nothing but a figment of his imagination. Sometimes he'd try to direct these feelings to someone else. Most of the time though, he'd try his best to hide these feelings under a mask of indifference, because nothing could be sadder than unrequited love.

He'd always look for excuses to be with the short bluenette. That one time they went to Hawaii with Koro-sensei to watch that superhero flick because he told them he was a fan of the director? It was a lie. He couldn't care less about the director. He knows that the bluenette likes the movie franchise, and he spent the night researching about the movie just so he could relate to him.

He'd always find a way to get his attention, using the most extreme ways possible because for him, there's nothing more blissful than having those cerulean eyes pierce through him, making him feel as if those eyes can see right through his soul. And he only teases him about how the other one looks so much like a girl because the reaction he gets from the bluenette is so priceless, it causes the butterflies in his stomach to flutter in a whirlwind.

And whenever this bluenette leaves his line of vision, especially when they're in a dangerous situation? He'd panic, dart his eyes everywhere to see any sign of him, and become restless until he finds him again, and he'd heave a big sigh of relief that nobody but he could hear because nothing could be more important to him than his safety. He even wanted to punch Takaoka in the face when he put Nagisa's life in danger, and it takes all his willpower not to interfere.

He keeps all those things to himself of course, not letting anybody know about this weakness. It was harder to keep them from him and his observant eyes, that's why he's extra careful around him, because he's afraid that if the bluenette finds out, he'd stay away from him and he doesn't want that. He wants to always stay by the bluenette's side.

So he keeps silent and watches as the bluenette grows closer to the girl with the green hair who sits beside him in class. He watches them from the end of the classroom with an emotionless face and a broken heart.

He tries to convince himself that it's fine, it doesn't matter, chants it like a mantra every night before he goes to sleep even though he knows it doesn't help, it only makes it harder, and wakes up in the morning putting on the facade everyone's used to seeing.

"Karma-kun ohayou!" He hears Nagisa greet him from behind, with that voice that can send goosebumps running along his arms, and pats him on the shoulder when he caught up with him. "We have to hurry up or we'll be late you know?" And he runs, leaving the redhead alone, and catches up with the green-haired girl in front of them, and it's become such a regular sight to him. He realizes that Nagisa would always leave him for Kayano Kaede, and the realization hits him hard, like a punch in the stomach. He runs to catch up to them, before he's left behind, runs as fast as he could to close the distance between him and the other two. It'd always be like this, he thinks. With them always being a step forward and him running as fast as he could to catch up. A smile forms on his face, the pain in his heart getting more unbearable each day.

* * *

 **A/N: Liebesleid makes me feel like the piece is hiding the sorrow, and I hope I conveyed the feeling well in this drabble. I do hope you'd think this doesn't suck as much as my usual crappy drabbles but I think I failed more in this one, which is sad lol. And about Kayano Kaede, let's leave her name at that for the time being because I don't want to spoil anything to the people who only watch the anime. If you've been reading the manga then...ISN'T SHE JUST BADASS? Lol. I hope you enjoy this one and look forward to the next drabble!**

 **-olympicmayhem**


	4. Prelude

_Prelude_

* * *

Summary: In everything that happens, there is a Prelude.

* * *

They first met in elementary school. It was in third grade, and while they were still just kids, Maehara Hiroto knows that he's been blessed with extraordinary good looks. His teachers favour him, the girls, even those in higher levels, fawn over him, and he is the subject of most boys' envy. There was nobody to rival him at all. Until he came.  
He entered the classroom, the boy with the spiky black hair and golden eyes, with a smile that shows the nervousness only a new student would feel. He saw the way the girls look at him, all starstruck, and to be honest, he didn't like it. To make matters worse, the sensei in charge of his class asked the new boy to sit beside him.  
"Hello! I'm Isogai Yuuma!" A cheerful voice matching a cheerful smile greets him. The boy pretends not to notice as he turns to look at the other direction. "Don't worry Isogai-kun!" He hears one of his classmates say. "Maehara-kun's only interested in girls anyway."

He hoped that the attention given to the new guy would only last a couple days, they always do after all. When a few weeks had passed and the boy the spiky black hair and annoying antennae still gets a lot of attention, the boy with the golden-brown hair began to feel threatened.  
He learned from his mother that the new student and his family are, in fact, their new neighbours. He also found out that they are relatively poor, with a father working hard just so they could fill their stomachs everyday, and a weak mother. He felt a little something like pity blossom inside his chest but he pushed it away.  
They were playing cops and robbers one day when one of his playmates asked Isogai Yuuma to play with them. They were both on the side of robbers, sharing the same hiding spot, and the boy with the golden-brown hair not-so-kindly asked him to find another hiding spot because he didn't want to be with him but the other one won't budge. He sighs, irritated at the boy next to him, and thought that he'd find a new hiding spot instead, when he tripped on a rock and grazed his knee. Blood seeped out of the wound and the boy with him quickly tried to stop it with his own handkerchief when Maehara pushed him away.  
"I don't need help from poor people like you!" he told the black-haired boy. The rest of their playmates heard him. Maehara Hiroto stood up straight and ran away quickly. Nobody talked to him the next day and he figured that maybe everyone heard about what happened yesterday. He eats his lunch alone, at the garden, thinking about how sad it is to be alone, when a boy plopped down on the empty chair beside him and offered him an onigiri. He was dumb-founded. Here was the boy he spoke harshly to, offering him an onigiri with a bright smile on his face.  
"Why?!" he cried out, tears spilling from his eyes. "I was so mean to you so why are you here?!" The other boy only shrugged, arm still stretched out as he offers him the onigiri. Maehara thinks the boy was a bit stupid and he laughed a little at the thought. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeves and accepted the onigiri with a whispered "Thank you" and a silent apology.

They became best friends, Maehara Hiroto and Isogai Yuuma. The inseparable ikemen duo. Their teachers favour them, all the girls fawn over them, and they are the subject of boys' envy.  
They both graduated from elementary school and entered Kunugigaoka Middle School, a private institution known for its outstanding students. Everything was turning out well for the both of them. Until Isogai's father died.  
His best friend was handed the heavy burden of worrying about money, a problem a middle schooler such as Isogai Yuuma shouldn't normally worry about. He gave him a few pats on the shoulder, a few words of wisdom, while feeling useless and hoping there was something more he could do. Isogai gave him a smile that made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.  
He was forced to work part-time even if it was against the rules, and was found out by the teachers and got sent to Class 3-E as punishment. He, Maehara, was sent there due to his poor grades.  
And now here they are, with a gigantic yellow octopus for a teacher, trying to kill him to save Earth and gain the ten million yen reward.  
He looks at the best friend he has for years, remembers that smile that sent his heart on fire. It was probably that smile, Maehara thinks with a small smile of his own, that was the prelude of everything.

* * *

A/N: This time I used Bach's Prelude in G Minor, a masterpiece for the Baroque cello especially. This isn't really a piece from the classic period, Bach came from a period before that known as Baroque, but the love I have for this masterpiece can't be tamed and I know I just have to use this! I hope I didn't ruin your expectations. I tried to be a good writer. As usual, I thank you all for wasting a bit of your time reading this. You guys don't know how happy I am knowing that there are at least a couple of people who read the drabbles I make. I hope you wait for the next Drabble as well!

-olympicmayhem


	5. Salut d'Amour (Love's Greeting)

_Salut d'Amour_

* * *

Summary: In which Maehara stubbornly refuses love's greeting but love is just as stubborn as he is

* * *

The auburn-haired teen has been locked up in his room all day, folding paper cranes. A bunch of them were littering his study table, the others lying innocently on the ground. He grumbles words that were too fast to be understood. His mother calls for him several times but he doesn't answer, too focused on folding paper cranes to give his mother attention. The crane he was folding was finished and he writes something on its wing before discarding it somewhere on the ground. Yes, Maehara Hiroto is trying to make a thousand cranes in the hopes of getting his wish granted. It sounds silly he knows, but right now he doesn't care. He just wants to stop those feelings. He hears a knock on his door but he ignores it. Instead, he takes another piece of origami paper and yet again, for the umpteenth time today, starts the process of paper folding. The knocking continues, growing louder every second, and just as when he was trying to fold the left wing, the perpetrator knocked so loud Maehara thinks his door's going to break. Sighing and muttering curses under his breath, Maehara trudged down towards his door carefully so as not to step on any of the cranes.  
He opens the door and the grinning face of his black-haired best friend greets him, the last person he wants to see right now. "Hey Maehara. Took you long enough to open the door. Whatcha doin' there?" "I-Isogai! What are you doing here?" Isogai cocks his head to the side, wearing a confused expression. "Don't I always come here?" Maehara grudgingly agrees and steps aside to let Isogai in, telling him not to step on the paper cranes scattered on the floor. The brunette closes the door after Isogai and makes his way back to his desk, trying to pretend that Isogai Yuuma is not inside his room, sitting on his bed, just a meter away from him. He picked up where he's left off, folding the crane's left wing before proceeding to fold the right. When he's done, Maehara writes his wish and throws it somewhere on the floor. "What are you making cranes for?" he heard the raven-haired ask him. "None of your business." he grumbles and his best friend stays quiet. It took Maehara eight more paper cranes before he hears his best friend's voice again, so close to him that the brunette can feel the other one's breath on his skin, and the tingly sensation left his heart pumping hard and his face turned into a brilliant shade of red.  
"I wish I can forget about my feelings for Isogai Yuuma." Maehara whipped his head to face his best friend. Now he's done it, he thinks. It's all over, the friendship he's built up with this guy over the years, about to go down the drain because of one stupid mistake.  
"I-It's not like that! I-I can-" before he could even think of a cover-up, Maehara felt something soft against his lips and it took him a moment to realize that Isogai Yuuma just kissed him. Isogai breaks the kiss after a few moments and bumped his forehead with his. "I don't like your wish Maehara. I think you should change it." Isogai says with a slight frown. Maehara can only nod, his brain already melting into a puddle of goo. The other one smiled and steps away from him, going back to his spot on Maehara's bed. "And for the record, I loved you first. You just stubbornly refused to see it."

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyo~ it's been a while. Here's a light (and short) Drabble to make up with my long hiatus. Anyway, I absolutely love Salut d'Amour (Love's Greeting) and I thought that I'd use it for this Drabble. Did it come across to you okay? Did it make sense that I used Salut d'Amour for this Drabble? If it did, then yay I got across you! If it didn't, well I was actually thinking that Maehara was stubbornly refusing his love for Isogai when Isogai was just there, waiting to greet him. Kinda like that c: Anyway, if you haven't heard Salut d'Amour, you can look it up! (Or you can watch La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo lol) it's such a sweet tune~! It's like the violin and the piano are catching each other lol Well okay, this A/N's getting long, so I'll see you in my next update, or maybe I'll (finally) finish my Nagikae oneshot and upload it here on ff! \o/ ANYWAY, REST ASSURED I'LL BE USING KARMAGISA NEXT CHAPTER! Bye bye~!**  
 **-olympicmayhem**


End file.
